Betray
by Cyn Shadow
Summary: " Hanya sedikit cerita tentang kisah cinta kita yang ditentang dunia.. " / Bingung bikin summarynya :v Warning : Gaje, Typo, judul ganyambung, dll.. Mind to RNR?


**Betray**

 **.**

[Jellal Fernandes x Erza Scarlet]

Ultear Milkovich

" _Hanya kisah pendek tentang cinta kami yang ditentang dunia. "_

Disclaimer : Chara milik Hiro Mashima-sensei

Warning : Typo, gajelas, abal, judul gak nyambung, dll

 **ENJOY THE STORY, HOPE YOU LIKE IT^^**

Berawal dari Fairy Gakuen. Perkenalkan, aku Erza Scarlet. Aku tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku. Sejak lahir aku dirawat oleh pamanku yang tidak punya anak. Aaahh, cerita lama. Sejujurnya, aku tak terlalu tertarik pada dunia. Bahkan meski sekarang aku menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di Fairy Gakuen, tak ada satupun di dunia yang menarik buatku. Ah, kecuali kue yang sering dibelikan Paman Gildarts padaku. Tapi aku tak peduli tentang semua hal selain itu. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah bagaimana aku bisa membalas budi pada Paman Gildarts dan putrinya, Cana, yang selalu menganggapku keluarga mereka. Sampai aku bertemu dengannya. Laki-laki bermanik kehijauan berambut biru. Laki-laki yang setiap hari membuat Mirajane-sensei dan Laxus-sensei mengelus dada mereka, menyabarkan diri. Awalnya tak ada masalah, aku bukan wanita yang mau peduli pada orang lain. Sampai hari itu tiba dan aku mulai memperhatikannya.

Waktu itu aku sedang merevisi laporan untuk festival olahraga di ruang OSIS sendiri. Sampai kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu. Aku yang mengira dia salah seorang anggota OSIS dengan bodohnya menyuruhnya masuk. Kemudian dia, yang kutahu sebagai _bad boy_ di Fairy Gakuen datang dan menawariku makanan. Aku berkata kalau aku tak tertarik dan dia malah mencubit pipiku gemas. Berkata kalau aku selalu menyendiri tiap saat. Aku benar-benar kesal dan menyuruhnya agar segera keluar karena aku ingin menyelesaikan tugasku dan segera pulang. Tapi dia malah duduk dengan manis dan bilang akan menungguku. Aku hanya memutar bola mata kesal dan membiarkannya. Sampai suatu insiden memalukan terjadi. Perutku berbunyi. Laki-laki yang kutahu bernama Jellal itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuatku kesal karena menahan malu. Kemudian sekali lagi dia menawariku makanan, yang tentu saja kutolak. Tapi dia bersikukuh menyuapiku. Aku menolak mentah-mentah, tapi dia tetap menyodorkan sendoknya kearahku. Dan dengan berat hati, aku menerima suapannya. Hal pertama yang kurasakan waktu itu, enak. Dia juga memakan makanannya itu dari sendok yang sama. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengajak bicara orang lain saat itu, bertanya padanya siapa yang membuatnya. Dan dia tersenyum bodoh lalu menjawab kalau Ibunya yang membuatnya. Dia juga bilang, kalau aku mau, aku bisa datang ke rumahnya kapan saja, katanya itu pesan dari Ibunya kila bertemu wanita cantik. Aku lalu mengucapkan terima kasih padanya yang membuatnya berteriak kegirangan seperti orang gila. Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya yang sedang tertawa, berpikir apakah nanti aku bisa tertawa seperti itu tanpa paksaan. Tiba-tiba, tak ada angin tak ada hujan, dia mengecup pelan pipiku. Mata sipitku membelalak atas perlakuannya, dia berkata, sampai jumpa, lalu berlari pergi. Menyembunyikan semburat tipis di pipinya yang sempat kulihat. Dan saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku tersenyum. Hatiku menghangat saat itu. Ku sadari itu karena dia. Jellal Fernandes. Dia teman pertamaku, dan juga... Cinta pertamaku..

.

.

.

Suatu hari, aku sedang membaca novel yang kupinjam dari Lucy di bawah pohon, di halaman belakang sekolah.

" Erza.. Aku bawa salad.. " teriak seseorang dari belakangku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati cengiran bodohnya lagi.

" Ne, Jellal.. Aku tadi sempat membuat bento.. " jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Dia merona sesaat lalu tiba-tiba memelukku.

" Selamat ulang tahun ke 17 Erza-chan.. " ujarnya.

Gantian aku yang merona sekarang. Tak menyangka dia tahu hari ini usiaku 17 tahun. Aku membalas rengkuhannya. Mengalungkan tangan di lehernya. Sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya aku memeluk orang lain setelah sekian tahun.

" Akkhh,, " erangnya tiba-tiba. Aku buru-buru melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya cemas.

" Hei, Jellal, kau kenapa? " tanyaku.

Dia malah tersenyum bodoh, " Terluka gara-gara bertengkar dengan Natsu kemarin.. Tak kusangka Erza akan sepanik ini.. Hahahahaa.. "

Refleks aku memukul bahunya pelan, seperti yang sering kulakukan sebelumnya.

" Aw.. Itte.. " O-ow, dia mengerang lagi.

Aku menariknya agar duduk menghadap kearahku, dengan lembut kubelai wajahnya.

" Jellal, sesakit apa rasanya? "

" Huh? "

" Maksudku siapa tahu aku bisa mengobatinya.. "

" Kau cium saja nanti pasti sembuh kok.. "

Pipiku memerah seketika. Kucubit pipinya yang membuatnya mengerang lagi.

" Bakaa.. Sini, kulihat lukamu.. Buka bajumu.. "

" Erza, kau mesum... "

" Tidak, Bodoh.. Aku mau lihat lukamu.. "

" Sama saja kan, Erza modus.. "

" Mana mungkin aku begitu.. "

" Eh, Erza diamlah sebentar.. "

" Apa? "

" Ssstt.. "

Jellal menunjuk ke arah samping. Aku menoleh dan..

Chuu~

Nani? Apa tadi itu? Jellal... Menciumku.. Di bibir..

" Je-Jellal.. JELLAL BODOH.. KAU MENYEBALKAN..! " teriakku lalu memukulinya. Tak peduli erangan kesakitannya.

" Itu first kiss-ku Baka.. " pekikku lagi.

Tiba-tiba dia menahan tanganku dengan sebelah tangannya, dan sebelah yang bebas menarik pinggangku lalu dijatuhkannya tubuhku perlahan ke rerumputan. Membuatku berada di bawahnya sekarang. Tiba-tiba dia mengecup bibirku sekali lagi.

" JELLAL.. Lepaskan aku.. Siapapun.. Tolong aku..! " jeritku.

" Yang baru saja itu second kiss-ku lho.. " katanya enteng lalu menyingkir dari atas tubuhku.

Aku terdiam, mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

Tunggu, bukankah itu berarti yang tadi pertama tadi juga first kissnya? Arrgghh.. Hari ulang tahunku kali ini yang terabsurd sepanjang masa... Oh _Kami-sama_...

.

.

.

Usiaku kini genap 20 tahun. Rambut merahku sekarang sudah sepinggang. Agar tidak mengganggu, aku biasanya mengikat rambutku. Aku kini menjadi seorang desainer yang sering keliling dunia. Dan Jellal? Jangan tanya.. Dia menjadi seorang CEO dari Fernandes Corp, mewarisi keluarganya. Wajah bodohnya dulu berganti menjadi wajah tampan tiada banding (Menurutku sih,). Ah, mungkin aku terlalu puitis, tapi tak apalah, aku benar benar merindukannya.

Hari ini, aku pulang ke Fiore setelah 4 bulan mendapat pekerjaan di Perancis. Kudapati Jellal menyambutku. Tapi tidak dengan senyum cerahnya, seperti ketika biasanya dia menyambutku.

" Jellal? " panggilku setengah bertanya.

Dia tiba-tiba memelukku sangat erat. Membuatku kesulitan bernafas.

"Jellal,, Se... sak.. uhkk.. " ujarku tertahan. Dia masih memelukku. Mengecupi puncak kepalaku.

" Jell.. "

" Erza.. Biarkan seperti ini dulu.. Kumohon... Aku tak tahu kapan bisa memelukmu seperti ini lagi... " ujarnya masih memelukku.

" Setidaknya.. Ukhh, ayolah, bicarakan ini di tempat biasanya.. " ujarku lalu melepaskan pelukannya dengan paksa.

Kudapati matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Ada apa ini? Dan lagi, sepanjang perjalanan orang-orang menatap seperti tak suka pada kami berdua. Bukankah lumrah kalau kami berjalan bersama? Jellal kan pacarku.

.

.

" Jellal, ada apa sih? " tanyaku setelah kami sampai di belakang Fary Gakuen, tempat favorit kami.

Rambutku yang terikat ke atas kulepaskan talinya agar terurai.

" Erza, aku mencintaimu.. "

" Aku tahu.. "

" Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu.. "

" Ada apa sih? "

Dan dia kembali memelukku. Mengecupi bibirku, melumatnya sesekali. Mencium pipiku, mataku, dahiku. Lalu menjelaskan semuanya.

Berawal dari pertemuan keluarga Fernandes dengan keluarga Milkovich. Yang berakhir menjadi perjodohan Jellal dengan Ultear. Iya, Ultear, model yang sangat terkenal itu. Gadis cantik berambut coklat gelap dengan manik sewarna yang mampu menaklukkan laki-laki manapun yang dia inginkan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jellal, kedua keluarga itu sudah mengatur semuanya. Pernikahannya akan diadakan besok pagi. Jellal menangis. Tapi tidak denganku. Pantas saja semua orang menatapku seperti itu, mereka pasti berpikir aku ingin menghancurkan pernikahan mereka.

Sore itu kami duduk bersama sampai malam. Saling menceritakan apa yang terjadi lalu tertawa, bernostalgia tentang masa lalu kami yang indah. Sebelum dunia menentang kami berdua. Dan dia meneteskan air mata lagi. Jellal menciumku lagi dan lagi. Tepat tengah malam aku bergegas pulang setelah menciumnya cukup lama. Mungkin itu terakhir kali aku menciumnya. Dan aku berjanji akan datang pada pernikahannya, lalu mengecup pipinya dan bergegas menuju rumahku.

Aku tidak pulang ke appartemen yang sudah kubeli, tapi ke tempat tinggalku dulu. Saat aku mengetuk pintunya, Cana langsung membukanya tak lebih dari sepuluh sekon setelahnya. Paman Gildarts juga disana, menungguku, aku langsung memeluknya. Menangis dalam dekapannya. Dia mengelus rambut panjangku. Dan aku menceritakan semuanya. Tentang cinta kami yang seakan ditentang dunia. Lalu menangis lagi. Tangisan yang tak pernah kutunjukkan pada siapapun kecuali Cana dan Paman Gildarts. Cana menasehatiku agar tidak terpuruk, dan terus menyemangatiku. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu memeluk mereka berdua. Tanpa sadar aku terlelap dalam pelukan hangatnya, seperti dulu sekali saat aku masih berusia 5 tahun.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jellal menikah. Paman Gildarts maupun Cana sudah melarangku untuk datang, daripada sakit hati katanya. Tapi aku bersikukuh datang. Dengan gaun selutut dan lengan sesiku. Rambut merahku yang panjang kini kupotong sedikit, seperti diriku 3 tahun lalu. Dapat kulihat dari cermin Cana berjalan kearahku lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku. Aku kemudian berbalik kearahnya dan memeluknya erat,

" Cana.. Terimakasih untuk semuanya.. " ujarku lalu melepaskan pelukanku. Melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan Cana yang tersenyum menyadari 'adiknya' kini sudah dewasa.

.

.

Aku melangkah pelan menuju ke tempat Jellal dan Ultear bersanding. Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang padaku. Aku menyalami Ultear dan berkata dia wanita yang hebat, membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Kemudian beralih ke Jellal dan berdoa semoga dia selalu baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi aku menatap Ultear, memohon agar aku bisa mencium Jellal untuk terakhir kalinya. Semua tamu terbelalak. Jellal mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Hampir semua tamu mencemooh diriku. Tapi sekali lagi untuk sekian lama aku tak peduli pada orang lain. Ultear lalu memelukku, berkata kalau aku wanita yang kuat, dan dia mengizinkannya. Karena kalau dia menjadi diriku dia pasti melakukan hal serupa, itu katanya. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati Jellal. Mendekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya.

Tapi sebelum bibir kami bersentuhan, aku berjinjit dan mencium keningnya lama, bersamaan dengan airmata yang turun dari mataku.

" Jell... Kau harus baik-baik saja tanpa aku oke.. Anggap saja itu jimat dariku.. Selamat tinggal, aku mencintaimu, selalu.. Hiduplah bahagia tanpa diriku.. Kau punya Ultear yang akan selalu menemanimu, tidak sepertiku yang meninggalkanmu.. " ujarku lalu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Jellalku yang mematung di tempat. Meninggalkan Ultear yang mengelus punggungnya yang bergetar. Meninggalkan tamu-tamu yang terharu. Meninggalkan Cana, Lucy, dan teman-temanku yang menangis tak merelakanku pergi. Meninggalkan kenangan indah yang kukubur dalam-dalam bersama dengan langkahku meninggalkan Fiore.

FIN^^

.

.

Wkwkk,, maaf nyampah ya, Reader-san sekalian.. Cyn benar-benar baru galau.. Ah iya, maaf kalo tidak sesuai yang diharapkan, maklumilah, Cyn masih newbie dan belum banyak makan garam:v Tapi Cyn akan senaaaaannnggg sekali, andaikan Reader-san mau mereviewnya agar Cyn bisa memperbaiki kesalahan Cyn. Daripada banyak bacot, mending Cyn undur diri aja, tapi sebelum itu makasih udah membaca ^^

Cyn.


End file.
